


Remediation

by all_spice



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (if you squint at it), Daddy Kink, F/M, Intoxication, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_spice/pseuds/all_spice
Summary: You're a limnologist on the Federation starship Enterprise and you barely ever see any action--that is, until Commander William Riker takes you on an urgent mission to Alpha Centauri. All goes well until you end up making a terrible, terrible mistake.
Relationships: William Riker/Original Female Character(s), William Riker/Reader, William Riker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, pardon the extremely dubious science in this work. I took an extremely dubious account of a certain chemical compound and absolutely ran with it (please don't lick any salamanders). Disclaimer: I am not a limnologist. (Also excuse any spelling or grammatical errors--I try to catch them all but some escape!)

When you got your posting on the Federation starship Enterprise—and your promotion to Lieutenant—to say you were thrilled would be an understatement. Ecstatic, maybe. The finest ship in the fleet and you were to be an officer? It was a dream come true. 

Six months later, you found that there wasn’t all that much excitement as the ship’s resident limnologist. You had only made it onto two away missions, and those had only been to Federation colonies of humans. Your specialty in groundwater was a boon to the Federation, sure, but the vast majority of your work had you looking over scans of aquifers and identifying safe drilling points for new wells. Pretty much the same as you did on Earth. 

Still, the ship brought its own excitement, and well over a thousand crew members, you had made several new friends, mainly in the geography department where you did most of your work. Your closest friend was Lieutenant T’Dena, a Vulcan seismologist who shared your interest in caves and karst formations. You and she spent hours of your time off in the holodecks, simulating some of the most famous caves in the galaxy as both a hobby and an outreach activity—the holodeck programmes could be sent to schools and community groups to teach willing kids about everything from fault lines to bat colonies. 

Another friendly face was Commander Will Riker, the ship’s first officer. He had led your two away missions and you had decompressed with him in Ten Forward over a few glasses of synthehol, finding it easy to slip into conversation with the naturally charming man. Although he was busy, you felt you had gotten to know him decently well—for a ship’s limnologist, anyway. 

When the Enterprise made its way back to Earth, you had looked forward to seeing your friends and family again. Your hopes were dashed, however, when you found that for once you were needed on a critical mission to a colony in the Alpha Centauri system. An invasive crustacean, potentially from Ferenginar, had been ravaging the waterways and the colonists needed your advice on control methods and restoration of the lakes which served as the colony’s source of fresh water. 

Now, as you drew closer to your home system, you found yourself on a call with your mother for the sixth time, explaining why you wouldn’t actually be making it back to see her. 

‘You always have an excuse! Don’t tell me the Federation has a limestone-related emergency.’ Your mother whined, gazing up at you from a screen in your quarters. 

‘Ma, I promise. This is a real emergency. And I work with a lot of things, not just limestone.’ You soothed. 

‘Y/N. This is the last time. Your sister just had the baby and the little fella came out with the cutest pointy ears. Already has his father’s frown.’ 

‘She sent me a picture. Real cute. And yes, I promise, next time we’re by Earth I’ll request time off.’

‘I’ll talk to that Picard character if you need me to. I know you’re not a fan of confrontation.’

‘Ma. Please.’ The door to your quarters chimed and you were relieved for the interruption. ‘I gotta go. Tell dad and Maureen I said hi and I’ll be back to visit before you know it.’

‘Bye, honey. Be careful and don’t forget to call when you get back from Alpha Centauri.’ Your mom waved and the screen went dark. 

‘Come in!’ You called toward the door, running a hand through your hair. Your mom meant well but she could be exhausting. 

Commander Riker strode through the door as it swished open. He smiled as he caught your eye. 

‘Long day?’ He asked, stepping over a chair and making himself at home. 

‘Just got off the phone with my mother. She’s upset I’m not coming back to Earth with everyone else.’ You shrugged. Riker raised his hand to hover over his commbadge. 

‘I can always get someone else from biology or geography, I didn’t realise you had family obligations!’ He exclaimed. You threw up your hands to stop him. 

‘No no no! Trust me, she’s more put out than I am. My sister just had her first baby. I’m happy for her, I really am, but I’ve never been good with kids.’ You explained. Riker grinned, his eyes softening. 

‘Tell me you have pictures.’ He said, leaning forward as you picked up your PADD. You pulled up a picture of your sister Maureen and her husband Sopal, stoically cradling their newborn son. Riker cooed as you handed over the image. 

‘Oh, he’s the sweetest. Little Vulcan babies are too cute.’ His smile was infectious. ‘I didn’t know you had a sister.’ Riker handed back the PADD and you set it aside. 

‘Yep, two years younger. I did science, she married a politician. You can guess who my mother’s prouder of.’ It was only half a joke. ‘But I’m assuming you didn’t come over to admire my nephew.’

‘That was just a bonus. No, I came to give you some good news and bad news.’ Riker leaned back in the chair, spreading his knees wide. ‘What do you want first?’

‘Uhhh... let’s do good news first.’ You decided. 

‘Okay. Good news is this assignment should only take two or three days rather than the week we were anticipating, so we’ll actually get some time Earthside when we’re done after all.’

‘Oh boy. Okay. What’s the bad news?’ 

‘Bad news is the captain has extremely urgent Starfleet business to attend to, so we’ll have a six-hour shuttlecraft ride instead of a quick transport down with our equipment. The Wyoming is going to pick us up on their way past to Earth.’

You sighed. ‘That’s it? Shit, Commander, you scared me a little.’

‘You heard the six hours part, right?’ Riker smirked. 

‘Remember, I’m a lowly groundwater expert. I don’t live the fast-paced, sexy life of a First Officer. Most of what I do takes six hours.’ You smiled. ‘Besides, I’ll have good company.’

‘Just me this time, I’m afraid. Ensign Guerra isn’t able to come along.’ 

‘Oh, darn. Guess I’ll have to make do with you.’ You rolled your eyes dramatically. 

‘Guess you will.’ Riker stood up and stretched his arms. ‘I sent you the report from the colony. Look over it tonight and we’ll head out about 0930 tomorrow morning.’ 

‘And with Guerra gone, I guess I’d better find something to read about Ferengi freshwater crustaceans, huh?’

‘That might help.’ Riker turned toward the door. ‘Sleep well!’

‘You too!’ You called after him. Riker paused and turned in the doorway. 

‘Oh, and Lieutenant? Don’t tell your mom you’re dropping by. One big surprise like that and suddenly you’re the favourite again.’ He winked. 

‘Who said I ever was!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a long shuttlecraft ride in which you make a huge discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming more of a slow-ish burn than I intended--stay tuned!

Riker leaned back in his seat as he pressed the last few buttons he needed to press to put the shuttlecraft in autopilot. 

‘So tell me about these crayfish.’ He prompted, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

‘Well, they’re not exactly like crayfish. More like... long, tiny crabs. And they’re bright purple and glow under UV.’ You said. 

‘They sound kinda pretty.’ 

‘That’s how they ended up on Alpha Centauri. Pet trade. People wanted them in their aquariums and the Ferengi were only too happy to sell. And when someone got tired of keeping their aquarium, they dumped it in the reservoir.’

‘How considerate.’

‘Mmm. So on Ferenginar, the rivers are more like... well, sludge than water. So these creatures—the Ferengi call them sikux—thrive in muck and appear to make plenty of their own. They also reproduce at a frankly alarming rate.’

‘Which is why the turbidity of the lake has increased by 350% in two weeks, I presume.’ 

‘Exactly. And their wastes are extremely nitrogen-rich, so it’s contributing to a bloom of Cyanobacteria which have a neurotoxin that’s extremely hard to filter out of the water supply.’

‘Hence the massive amount of remediation chemicals we’re bringing with us.’

‘Yep.’

‘Thanks for the briefing.’ Riker rubbed his fingers through his beard. ‘Don’t suppose you have five hours and forty more minutes of fun crayfish facts, do you?’

You laughed at his impatience. ‘Come on, Commander. Relax. Read something on your PADD. Take a nap.’

‘I don’t do naps. They make me cranky when I have to wake up.’

‘Fine then. Watch a holo or something. I’m going to read more analyses of sikux waste.’ You turned on your PADD and pulled up the journal articles you’d saved for the trip. 

‘So that’s what a pretty girl like you does in her free time.’ Riker grinned at you. 

‘Oh, this isn’t free time. We’re on a mission, sir.’

‘Right.’ Riker quieted for a couple of minutes. You could feel his eyes on you. You looked up from your PADD to catch him staring you down and you sighed. 

‘What?’ Your voice was mock-exasperated as you set your PADD aside. 

‘Wanna play a game?’ He asked, smiling. 

‘Does the game have anything to do with the one important mission I’ve ever been asked to go on in my entire Starfleet career?’ 

‘One? You’ve been on away missions before.’

‘Yeah, to check aquifer levels. Which, by the way, are done by computer. I’m always flattered that you think to bring me along but even you could work that programme.’

‘Hey.’ Riker frowned. ‘I thought you might like getting out of the ship once in a while.’

‘I do. I love it.’ You sighed. ‘I don’t mean to sound ungrateful at all. I’m a limnologist. Not a warp core engineer, or a xenolinguist, or a doctor... I’m just rarely needed is all.’

‘So this is kind of a big deal to you.’ Riker nodded. ‘I figured that. That’s why I gave Guerra some time off.’

‘Wait, you told our only crustacean xenobiologist so take our only crustacean-related mission off? Commander, what—‘

‘I thought you might like a little glory! A little leadership experience.’

‘And that’s very nice of you, but I stayed up all night doing a crash refresher course on Ferengi invertebrates and Alpha Centaurean cyanobacteria. I haven’t thought about that stuff since my junior year at the Academy.’

‘Plus it gives me some time to get to know you.’

You stared at Riker, stunned. He shrugged and picked at the cuff of his uniform sleeve. 

‘Commander. You... is that ethical?’ You asked, incredulous. 

‘I mean, I didn’t think you’d lose sleep over it.’

‘What do you think a limnologist does, just out of curiosity?’

‘Uh... lakes, mostly. And you like aquifers and stuff. I remember you talking about your research on fainting darters—‘

‘Fountain darters. They’re fish.’

‘Right. Is it really that different?’

‘Yeah.’ You blinked. ‘Really.’ 

‘I’m sorry, Y/N—Lieutenant—I really didn’t think I’d be putting you out so much.’

‘Listen, it’s okay. But Guerra’s a nice guy, I think you’d like talking to him. Would’ve made the shuttle ride a little more bearable.’

‘Am I making you uncomfortable?’ Riker sounded upset. 

‘No, it’s okay. Really. I just wish you’d talked to me about it first. If you really wanted to give me some leadership experience, you might have given me some agency when it came to planning this mission.’ You sighed. ‘Plus it’s not like I’m used to anyone understanding what I do anyway.’

‘Good point.’ Riker shifted in his seat. ‘I’m really sorry. I should’ve thought this through a little better.’ 

‘Commander, if you wanted to get to know me, all you had to do is talk to me. I’ve been on the ship over six months now.’

‘Yeah, I know. You’re just... kind of intimidating.’ 

‘Intimidating?’ You laughed. ‘Commander William Riker, sexiest man in Starfleet, is intimidated by some karst nerd from New Jersey?’ 

‘You’re so damn smart—wait, you think I’m sexy?’ He grinned. 

‘I was being facetious.’ You crossed your arms. 

‘Really though, you’re... I don’t know. You always hang out with T’Dena and work on those huge outreach projects. You’re an incredible researcher. I guess I felt kind of... inadequate.’

‘Can I remind you that you outrank me? And that you’re practically a walking Starfleet recruitment poster? You’re the big hero who works on the bridge and hangs out with the legendary Captain Picard.’

‘I know! And usually I don’t have a problem getting up the courage to talk to an attractive woman, but with you—‘

‘Hold on. Wait. Attractive?’ You held up your hands. ‘Excuse me if this isn’t my business, but aren’t you and Counsellor Troi a thing?’

‘Not anymore.’ Riker smiled. ‘We used to... but we’re just really good friends now.’

‘Okay. Just wanted to make sure.’

‘Thanks for keeping me honest.’

You looked down at your hands, not sure how to proceed with... whatever was happening here. ‘Look…’ you started. ‘I don’t know what your… intentions are here. But I promise you I’m not that big of a deal.’

Riker began to interrupt you but you waved a hand at him dismissively.

‘I’m not saying that to put myself down, trust me. It’s just true!’ You sighed. ‘I’m really flattered. And I’ve really enjoyed the few times we’ve hung out, on away missions and at Ten Forward. You’re an easy guy to talk to. Good looking, too, and I’m being honest this time.’

‘Thanks.’ Riker smiled and leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. ‘I’ve enjoyed talking to you, too. That’s why I wanted to do it again.’

‘I want to warn you though. It’s been a long time since I’ve… talked to anyone like this.’ You bit your lip awkwardly.

‘Like this?’ Riker prompted.

‘Yeah. You know. Talking to someone who’s apparently expressing… interest in me.’

‘I am.’ He looked you up and down. ‘And I’m surprised it’s been so long.’

‘Well, remember what I said about rarely being needed?’ you laughed. ‘The geography dating pool is pretty limited, and I don’t really get to see people from other departments.’

‘Hmm. I was thinking I hadn’t seen you at any of the concerts or socials.’ 

‘I suppose some of that is by choice. I always feel weird hanging out around all those people I don’t know.’

‘Then you’ve missed out on some mean jazz trombone.’ Riker smirked. 

‘I’m not really one for jazz.’

‘Oh, you’re killing me!’ Riker placed his hand over his heart. ‘Not even a little Dorothy Ashby?’

You shook her head. ‘Considering I haven’t heard of her… I guess not?’

‘That, luckily, is easily remedied.’ RIker glanced up at the ceiling. ‘Computer? Play “For Some We Loved” by Dorothy Ashby.’

A plucked string instrument and echoing voice sounded softly through the shuttlecraft cabin and you found yourself gently swaying to the sound. You leaned back in your seat and closed your eyes, letting out a gentle relaxed hum. 

‘Commander?’

‘Yes, Lieutenant?’

‘I think we’ve figured out what we can do for the next five hours.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riker learn a little more about the problem at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again, apologies for the very wonky science--though I feel it's on brand for Star Trek)

The first thing that hit you when Dr Kornienko, the head biologist at the Alpha Centauri colony, brought you out to the reservoir was the smell. Like rotting compost and death. You glanced over at Riker, who was looking a little green. 

‘It’s a striking smell.’ Kornienko explained. ‘Normally, there’s a distinct wetland smell, but this… this is pure sikux waste.’

‘Yikes.’ you managed. The lake looked terrible—a pea-soup green from the cyanobacteria—and plants round the edges were looking yellow and sickly. You took off your backpack and unfastened it, digging out a collection bucket. Gingerly, you made your way to the lakeshore. Careful not to touch the contaminated water (and holding your breath), you dipped the bucket into the lake and collected a sample. Unsurprisingly, the Secchi disk printed on the bottom of the bucket was completely obscured by the water. As you walked back to where Riker and Kornienko stood, you screwed a lid into place on top of the bucket. 

‘We can compare this sample to the one this morning. It is remarkable how quickly the water quality has diminished.’ Kornienko mused. 

‘I noticed that in your report. Is there any further analysis on the neurotoxin the cyanobacteria are producing?’ you asked, holding the bucket away from you as the three of you headed back toward the lab. 

‘Dr Elizabeth Levy is our resident organic chemist. She’s done some spectroscopy on the molecule and can tell you all about it.’

It was a short walk, and a couple of lab techs eagerly grabbed the sample bucket from you as soon as you walked in. Kornienko went to fetch a woman at the far bench. Riker made a face.

‘That was truly one of the worst smells I’ve ever experienced.’ he said quietly. You nodded. There was a tank on the lab bench next to you with about 20 sikux scuttling around, already turning the water a noticeable brown. 

‘Hi! You must be Lieutenant Y/L/N.’ You turned back to the source of the voice and shook hands with a tall woman with two carefully-kept Afro puffs. 

‘And I’m assuming you’re Dr Levy?’ you asked. The woman nodded. 

‘I have the NMR analysis of the neurotoxin over at my station if you’d like to take a look.’

‘Sure, but you’ll have to explain what it all means.’ you smiled. ‘It’s been a while since I learned organic chem.’ Dr Levy led you to a large computer screen with a graph littered with lines of varying heights. She tapped twice on the screen and a rotating image of a molecule with four linked rings popped it.

‘It’s roughly analogous to compounds in the samandarin family back on Earth.’ she explained. 

‘Like… the salamander toxins?’ you asked, brows furrowing.

‘Exactly. It’s highly toxic, with an estimated LD50 of about 600 micrograms per kilogram. It isn’t denatured by boiling, and of course our UV decontamination system that we have in place for drinking water doesn’t affect it at all.’

‘Damn.’ you muttered. ‘That’s pretty potent.’

‘We have enough filtered rainwater stock to get our residents through to next week.’ Kornienko said.

‘That should give us plenty of time to help fit the reverse osmosis systems we brought in from Enterprise.’ Riker pointed out. 

‘Exactly. You wanna get on that?’ you suggested to Riker. 

‘I can introduce you to our engineering team down at the filtration plant. They can help you get everything sorted.’ Kornienko said, leading Riker away.

‘So what are the effects of the toxin?’ you asked Dr Levy. She shook her head.

‘We aren’t entirely sure. This all happened so fast that we haven’t gotten permission to test it in lab animals yet. I suspect it may have effects similar to its analogues on Earth, though. It’ll probably affect the central nervous system, causing some paralysis and anesthesia. I suspect it may have some… hallucinogenic effects, too.’

‘Oh?’ you asked.

‘Ever since an antitoxin against samandarines was synthesized back in the 22nd century, no one’s really paid it much mind. But before that, there were some rumors that it could be a hallucinogen and aphrodisiac.’ Dr Levy shrugged. ‘Of course, without being able to test this compound on animals, there’s no way to tell for sure what the effects could be, but if this got out into the general population it could be really, really bad.’

‘Understood.’ You glanced over at the sikux tank. ‘How is it affecting the sikux?’ 

‘I mean, they don’t seem that affected. Obviously, their systems are vastly different from ours, but one thing we have noticed is a significantly higher reproductive rate.’ 

‘Do you think…’ you trailed off, watching the molecule model spin on Dr Levy’s computer screen.

‘No idea. It could be something to do with selective breeding for the pet trade, it could just be a habitat they really like, or… it could, theoretically, be the toxin.’

‘Interesting stuff.’ You put your hands on your hips. ‘Well, thanks for the analysis. Sounds like you’ve been working your ass off. I’m going to talk to some of the techs and get a remediation team together. Hopefully we can get this problem dealt with within the next couple of days.’

‘I hope so. Oh, and be careful—again, I can’t be sure, but it’s possible this toxin can be absorbed through the skin. All of us in the lab have been hyper-careful, but you and Commander Riker should keep gloves will you at all times.’

‘Thanks, Dr Levy.’ you smiled at the chemist as she turned back to her workstation and pulled up simulation software. You set off to find enough people who weren’t squeamish at the rank stench of the lake to come plan out a remediation process with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to be a little more careful with where you step!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it.. the smut you were promised!

When the dredging was complete and all the sikux you could find had been euthanized (you felt a little bad about it—it wasn’t their fault, but the ecological damage they were capable of was too great to let them live), the stench remained. You and Riker stood on the bank of the lake, looking out at the last few remediation crew members placing algicidal buoys and flocculants in the water. 

‘I’ve had the lab here place an order for a small Daphnia population to control the growth of that cyanobacteria.’

‘Great job. All in all, I’d say you exhibited excellent leadership on your first big mission, Lieutenant.’ Riker beamed down at you. 

‘Thank you very much, Commander! I’ll be honest, it surprised me how much I really knew when we got down to it.’

‘I owe you an excellent dinner when we get to Earth. I know a place in San Francisco that you’ll love. Best sushi in the quadrant.’

‘I don’t doubt it, but Commander… is this a job-well-done dinner or a date?’ you bit your lip, looking up at his blue eyes through your lashes. 

‘I’ll leave that up to you.’ he responded, his voice low.

You grinned at your commander and headed down closer to the lakeshore. Crouching down, you inspected the still greenish water. Riker followed you.

‘Amazing how something could be this tiny and yet so dangerous.’ he observed. The rocks around the shore were covered in a thin mucky film and proved rather slippery. When you moved to stand up again, your heel slipped and your arms circled wildly as you lost your balance and fell—straight into the lake.

Riker rushed to help you out of the water and grabbed your arm.

‘No! Commander! Let go!’ you sputtered, trying to keep the mud out of your mouth.

‘I’m just trying to help!’ he said, pulling you up to your feet and to the shore.

‘Shit.’ you cursed, shaking green water off your hands. ‘The toxin. It might be absorbed through the skin. Now we’ve both been exposed.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Riker’s jaw dropped. ‘I totally forgot about the gloves. I was just trying to help.’

‘Yes, I know. You’re a gentleman. But this time, there may be some consequences.’ You weren’t sure if the toxin was making you dizzy or if that was the paranoia. ‘Look, we need to get to the colony now. No matter what, don’t touch me again. You need to not be exposed to any more of this than you already have.’

‘Got it.’ He kept his distance as you began the walk across the meadow to the research station where you could get a transport in to the colony’s medical facilities. The walk felt like forever, but Dr Kornienko greeted you at the entrance. 

‘I fell into the lake.’ you admitted.

‘And I helped her out.’ Riker followed.

‘You’re covered in it, both of you. Follow me to the decon shower. I’m afraid there’s only one, so you’ll have to share, but you need to clean off now.’ Kornienko sighed. ‘I’ll incinerate your uniforms. We have some scrubs you can borrow.’

‘I’m so sorry, Dr Kornienko. I know how stupid it was of me to get that close.’ you said, defeated. 

‘Could happen to anyone. Just decontaminate as fast as you can.’ He ushered you and Riker into a small tiled room with two shower heads, one labelled ‘STEP ONE’ in big red letters and the other labelled ‘STEP TWO’. Kornienko pointed to a slot in the far wall. ‘Just place your uniforms in there and they’ll be incinerated. I’m sorry, you cannot get them back. Commbadges too. We will hail the Wyoming from our lab.’

The door shut behind him. Your legs felt like ants were crawling all over them, and you rushed to shed your pants. When you realized Riker was watching you, a flush crept up your neck to your cheeks. 

‘As fast as we can, Commander. You heard him.’ you muttered, refusing to make eye contact. Your insides felt like hot soup sloshing around inside your body. Quickly, you shed your shirt, then your underwear and socks, watching the floor as you unceremoniously shoved the damp garments in the disposal slot. You heard fabric rustling as Riker undressed. You heard a soft pinging sound as an intercom activated.

‘You’ll have to air dry in there. When you’re dried out, knock on the opposite door to where you came in and we’ll let you into the observation room. We will have gowns waiting for you.’ Kornienko’s voice floated down from the ceiling. 

‘Got it.’ called back Riker. You made your way carefully to the STEP ONE shower head and switched it on. Cold liquid, smelling faintly of artificial pine, rained down on you. You gasped at the temperature shock and squeezed your eyes shut.

‘You okay?’ Riker asked.

‘Fucking! Cold!’ you choked out. You heard him step towards you and opened your eyes. A pinkish-purple glittering haze encircled your vision and you looked up into Riker’s face and concentrated very, very hard at not letting your gaze creep downward. He smiled sheepishly. 

‘Kind of faster than I wanted to take things.’ he joked. Your knees started to tremble as the feeling of ants crawling on you gave way to a warm, jellylike numbness. ‘Whoa there.’ He grabbed your biceps firmly. 

‘Jelly…’ you managed to say before a sudden bloom of heat washed over you. Riker’s eyebrows moved together in concern. 

‘Y/N?’ he said, gently. ‘You’re really feeling it, huh?’ you nodded, feeling like all your movements had slowed down exponentially. Riker’s hands felt like they were burning through your arms and you reached out to touch him, trailing your fingertips through his chest hair. 

‘Fuzzy.’ you smiled wide at the sensation. 

‘Are you seeing sparkles everywhere?’ Riker asked, moving closer to you so he was more directly in the shower spray. 

‘Mmm-hmm. Pretty on your face.’ you said. Your hand trailed further and further down until Riker grabbed your wrist.

‘Hey. Y/N. Eyes up here.’ you craned your neck back to look into his eyes. They looked huge, impossibly blue, and the pink sparkles reflected in their glassy surface. 

‘Commiker?’ you asked.

‘I don’t know what you’re feeling, but I feel hot. And you… you look hot. Is this shower hot?’ he babbled. 

You shook your head. ‘No, it’s the soup.’ you explained. Riker cocked his head to the side. 

‘The what?’ he asked. You stepped forward and hugged him, resting your head against his broad chest and forgetting your nakedness. His hands moved over you slowly, rubbing the disinfectant liquid over your back and shoulders but hesitating to move lower. 

‘Y/N.’ Riker pushed you back so he could look into your eyes again. ‘I’m going to touch you, okay? I mean more than I have. Do you understand?’ 

You nodded. ‘I like it. I like it very much.’ You smiled—or rather, bared your teeth—at your commanding officer as your knees buckled. He wrapped his arms around you more firmly to hold you up, pressing your body into his. You felt an erection poking against your belly and groaned at the feeling. ‘Very much, very much…’ you trailed off, arching your back into him. Pleasure began to overload all your nerve endings, and Riker’s touch only amplified the feeling. our hands smoothed over his shoulder blades as he rubbed disinfectant into your ass and the sides of your body. His hands rested on your hips and you began kissing every inch of his skin you could reach. You recoiled as the acrid taste of the disinfectant filled your mouth. 

‘Don’t do that. You don’t need to swallow that.’ Riker said firmly. ‘Spit it out.’

‘But I like to swallow.’ you said suggestively, licking your lips—then spitting when you got another taste of the disinfectant.

‘Fuck. Stop that.’ he muttered. ‘I’m going to rub this into your legs, okay? Can you stand?’ Your legs were still wobbly. Riker sighed, backing you into the wall. ‘I’m going to prop you up here.’

‘I like it here, too.’ Your hands moved down to grip his ass. ‘Daddy.’ Riker coughed. 

‘I’m… gonna touch your legs, okay?’ he knelt down, steadying you with a strong hand against your sternum, resting snugly between your breasts. His other hand stroked over your thighs, wiping your body down with the disinfectant from the shower head, which seemed to be tapering off its flow now. A loud moan escaped your throat when his fingers moved gently over your core. 

‘Yes!’ you exclaimed. That simple, gentle brush of his hand felt like ecstasy to you. All you wanted was more of his touches, and he was avoiding the one spot you needed them most. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Riker apologized, his voice straining. ‘Wanna get all of you.’

The stream of disinfectant slowed to a drip and the intercom pinged again. 

‘You can move to step two now.’ Kornienko said. Riker picked you up and sat you down underneath the second shower head. He reached up and turned on a pleasantly warm stream of what seemed like water. Riker remained seated on the floor next to you. 

‘Legs.’ he said weakly in explanation. Dizzily, you crawled into his lap, straddling him. He gasped as you began grinding your pussy against his thick erection. Relief flooded through you, but his hands held your hips still. ‘Not yet, baby, can’t do it yet. Not here.’ he warned.

‘But Daddy…’ you whined, your voice high and reedy. With the water rinsing the foul disinfectant off your and Riker’s faces, you leaned in to kiss him, meeting his lips with yours softly. His left hand moved quickly up to the back of your head and his tongue licked into your mouth, his breath hot and stuttering against your cheek. The distraction meant your hips were free to move again, and you rubbed against him once more. His nails dug into the flesh of your hip, his kisses moving from your mouth to your cheek to your neck. 

‘Want you more than anything. More than air, Y/N.’ he moaned against your skin, bucking his hips upward against your body. In one fluid motion, you lifted your hips and sank down onto his throbbing cock, watching his eyes roll back in pleasure. You let out a high, needy sound as you adjusted to the length of him, filling you up just like you desperately needed. Riker’s arms snaked around your waist and he held you down on his lap, feeling your pussy clench around him. 

‘FuckfuckFUCK.’ he growled against your shoulder. It felt as though the water was evaporating to steam the second it touched your skin. You were absolutely burning up. ‘Need to cum in you.’ he moaned as you squeezed him hard with your pelvic floor muscles and he loosened his grip on your waist so you could begin moving up and down, feeling his cock sliding in and out of your tight, dripping wet pussy. 

‘Want your cum. Wanna be covered in your cum, Will.’ you breathed into his ear. Riker bit down on his bottom lip hard as he took in the sensations. You felt like your organs were reaching a rolling boil as you sped up, desperate for the drag of his skin against yours. The glittery haze was still enveloping him as you watched his face contort in pleasure, and it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. His hands grabbed your hips once more and he helped set the pace, lifting you up and slamming you back down again.

‘God, Y/N. Feel like heaven.’ his voice rumbled through you and you carded your fingers into his short, dark hair, scratching your nails across his scalp. He buried his face against your shoulder, biting down hard as another low growl ripped through him. The boiling inside you was reaching a peak, finally spilling over into the strongest orgasm you’d ever felt as Riker held your hips down and rutted up into you, his cock pulsing as he spilled ropes of cum into you. The pleasure made your vision go white and sent waves of numbness through your extremities. 

Riker collapsed backwards against the floor and you followed, laying against his chest as the two of you struggled to catch your breath. You suddenly noticed that the water from the shower had stopped. The intercom pinged again, followed by the sound of Kornienko clearing his throat.

‘Sorry to… interrupt. Just wanted to remind you that you need to air-dry in the decon room, then knock on the door to go into the observation room. And, er, we can hear you, but Dr Levy says the… side effects you are experiencing may be due to the toxin in the lake.’

You looked at Riker and the two of you burst into fits of giggles. 

—

‘Thanks for everything. You really helped us out down here.’ Kornienko gave you, then Riker, a firm handshake. Although the older man was having trouble meeting your eyes, you knew he was being genuine in his appreciation. 

‘And thank you for taking care of us when we… got injured.’ Riker said sheepishly. You nodded.

‘Tell Dr Levy she needs to publish on that antitoxin. That was excellent quick work she did getting us out of a sticky situation.’ Your face froze as you fixated on your use of the word ‘sticky’, causing Dr Kornienko to clear his throat. 

‘Right. Well, she’s a marvelous chemist.’ he said. 

‘The Wyoming is waiting on us up there.’ Riker said quickly, giving a wave to Kornienko and shifting his bag on his shoulder. 

‘Yes. Again, thank you!’ you smiled as you and Riker turned to your shuttlecraft and climbed inside. Once you fell into your seat, you plopped your head down into your hands. 

Riker poked at the buttons for the launch sequence and brought the two of you up into the atmosphere. 

‘Forty minutes til we reach the Wyoming’s shuttle bay.’ he said.

‘Permission to scream, sir?’ you asked, your voice muffled by your hands. 

‘Why?’ Riker laughed.

‘A crushing sense of deep embarrassment.’ you took a deep breath. ‘Commander, I am so, so deeply sorry for getting us into that mess. I just had to fuck up a perfect mission—‘

‘Y/N. You’ve been doing nothing but apologizing since we came to our senses. Stop.’ Riker took your hand in his. ‘You didn’t fuck up the mission. You tripped and fell. You just happened to fall into one of the strongest aphrodisiacs ever discovered.’

‘Ugh!’ you groaned, squeezing your eyes shut.

‘Hey, my memories are a little fuzzy, but surely I wasn’t that bad.’ Riker teased. 

‘You’re absolutely, positively not angry or disappointed with me?’ you asked, peering at him with one narrowed eye. 

‘I thought I’d made it clear that I wanted that to happen. Maybe not under those exact circumstances, but… I’ll take what I can get.’ Riker smirked and you blushed furiously. 

‘We speak of this to absolutely no one.’ you warned. 

‘Well, I’ll have to mention it in the mission report—‘ Riker lifted a finger as you moved to complain. ‘But I can be as detailed—or not detailed—as I like. The captain will just be happy to hear the sikux problem is solved.’

You collapsed back in your seat, relieved that your secret was safe. Riker squeezed your knee.

‘Now what do you say we have another go at our first time after our date in San Francisco?’


End file.
